


i guess,

by chasingjupiter



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, honestly just sleepy yuzusho, my usual vague crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 18:37:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14290944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingjupiter/pseuds/chasingjupiter
Summary: i guess it was the way you looked at me.





	i guess,

i guess it was the way you looked at me.

the mornings when i would wake up and look at your face until the intensity of my stare woke you up, and i would apologize until you got tired and pulled me back into your warmth.

_ come back to sleep, yuzu. _

big brown eyes framed with long dark lashes, peering up at me. how could i have said no?

so maybe we were late to breakfast and everyone stared at us like we were strangers, so maybe we had to deal with all the whispers. all that mattered was  _ you _ , looking back at me, eyes crinkling into a smile, searing my heart the same way i scalded my fingers making tea for us yesterday.

an irrevocable warmth that flooded all my senses, and not a single hint of regret.

i don’t think i’ll ever be able to clear my mind of the times you turned back to send an adorable look my way to keep me going, or the times you would text me when we were sitting across from each other because you were too tired to open your mouth, but not too tired to open line.

and sometimes you would just fall asleep on my shoulder or chest without qualms, eyes fluttering and legs curled into yourself.

i used to try to dislodge myself and sneak out of the room so you could sleep in peace, but your hand would always dart out to catch my wrist and you would mumble in a quiet and almost unheard voice.

_ don’t leave, yet. _

is there anyone who can resist? was it strange for a stupidly happy smile to settle on my lips, for me to sink back into the covers, to sigh fondly when your arm crept around me?

and i wouldn’t let myself drift off until i heard the constant sound of your breath, until i was sure that you were in the deep sleep you always craved. and then i would indulge in looking at your face for a few more moments, until the gentle slopes of your face and melodies of your breath lulled me to sleep.

 

i guess it was all the little things, all the big things, everything about you.

 

i guess everything about me wasn’t enough.

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone,  
> it's me again (sorry) and i'm back with vague crap!!1! idk i try to write genuine fic with dialogue and all that but it always turns into this hella experimental poetry i suppose. so you're stuck with my sloppy rambles for now. sorry.  
> i was feeling kinda shitty so i thought it would a Great Idea to write fluff and of course my weak heart turned it into an angsty ending again. yeah i know, i suck.  
> thanks for reading :)


End file.
